


Professionalism

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Nedley has a talk with Waverly about her Professionalism in the department. Nicole is present as she is a liaison be Black Badge and the department. Soon Nicole realizes that she actually created the problem but has no idea if she could fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professionalism

“Waverly, I need to speak with you for a moment" Sheriff Nedley said. His voice uncharacteristically subdued.   
  
Waverly nodded and followed the sheriff into his office. A shy smile formed when she saw Nicole already inside her cheeks flushing slightly at the site of the couch Nicole sat on. Looking at it she could once again feel the heat of Nicole's mouth.   
  
"So Waverly, umm I bright Nicole in here because she's my second in command and well she's also sort of my liaison between black badge and the department so I felt she should be present." Nedley started to ramble and scratched at his head. Not meeting eyes with either women.  
  
"What's up, Sherriff?" Waverly questioned.   
  
"Um well since you work at black badge and here in the station you represent us and as such we need you to appear professional....." Nedley began before trailing off.  
  
"You have an issue with the way I dress?"   
  
"No, no it’s not what….what you wear. We just need you to be a bit more professionally......"  
  
"Professionally what?" Waverly questioned. Hands going to her hips.  
  
Shuffling slight, Nedley made a gesture to the the area where his collarbone met his neck. Waverly immediately understood. When she had woken up this morning she'd seen the vivid hickey marking her neck. A  motted mark upon her left by the female cop who was currently staring at the floor. Of course while examining it in the mirror a thrilling feeling of satisfaction ran through her. Seeing evidence that she was desired by someone so passionately. Someone who she desired just as much. So yes, while tracing her fingers up her neck this morning in the mirror satisfaction filled her.  
  
Now embarrassment flooded her. Her hands going to collar of her crop top and attempting to pull it up. She tried not to look at Nicole. Willed herself to look at anyone other than the person responsible for the hickey. She failed. A quick glance at nick showed pink cheeks, twiddling thumbs, and eyes focused on the ground.   
  
"Do you understand what I'm saying waverly?"  Nedley interrupted her thoughts.   
  
'Yep. Sure do.'  The words escaped Waverley's mouth and she managed one brief awkward smile as she briefly eye contact with Nedley.   
  
Rubbing the back of his neck, sheriff Nedley continued, "Now it's none of my business what you do in your free time with Champ but we need to make the department look professional." Nicole stiffened at the mention of Champ but said nothing.  
  
"It's not...I'm not dating Champ." Waverly blurted.

"Look I don't care who you date, I just need you to understand what I'm sayng?" Nedley replied.

"Understood" Waverly held herself back from making a Wynonna style sarcastic retort.   
  
"Umm.... Ok then. Nicole, as the liaison between the sheriff’s department and black badge you have anything to add?" Nedley asked.  Flushing pink. Nicole refused to meet Waverly's eyes.   
  
"Ummm I think you just about covered it" Nicole muttered. Eyes on the floor.  
  
"Ok then. You're both dismissed" Nedley said as he took as seat behind his desk.   
  
Nicole still refused to meet Waverly's eyes as she held the door open for Waverly. Following Waverly out, Nicole hesitated. Unsure if she should follow Waverly, unsure if she even had permission to follow Waverly. Her decision was made when Waverly came to her and pulled her toward door.   
  
"You look like you could use a coffee, Officer Haught." Waverly said as they exited the station.   
  
The fates were not in their favor as they weren't 20 feet from the door but the elder Earp sister approached. It was around 10:30 in the morning, but Wynonna tended to make her own schedule and dolls couldn't stop her.    
  
"Heading out already baby girl?" Wynonna asked.   
  
"I owe Haught here a coffee." Waverly brushed by her sister. Trying to move past Wynonna before her sister got a look at the side of her neck.   
  
"Hold up there kiddo. What the hell is on your neck?" Wynonna asked as she spun Waverly around.   
  
"I'm an adult Wynonna." Waverly replied. Nicole had her hands in her pockets, looking at the ground.   
  
"Jeez that hickies the size a texas! And you’re my baby sister and if you and some rando are necking than I should know." Wynonna said. 

"It's not..." Wynonna interrupted. 

"Oh god its not Champ is it? Please tell me you're not riding his...."

"IT'S NOT CHAMP!" Waverly blurted. Desperate for Wynonna not to finish that sentence in front of Nicole. " And it's not some rando." Waverly continued. Her eyed meeting Nicole’s as she said so.  
  
"Not a rando?? Then who the hell is it??"   
  
Waverly shuffled her feet. She gave a small head nod in Nicole's direction. Nicole gave an awkward smile and wave in Wynonna's direction while Wynonna looked between the two of them. Confusion written on her face.   
  
"So you told Ginger Cop who you're knocking boots with but not me? Seriously?" Wynonna complained. Her arms crossed a very familiar petulant childhood look on her face. Waverly sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Wynonna and her obvious nature. She took Nicole’s arm and walked away. Tossing a "Bye Wynonna" over her shoulder as she went.   
  
"This isn't over Waves! We will talk! About our feeling! Prepare yourself! You’re just lucky Doll's has his panties in a twist about me being late! But this isn't over! Waves get back here!" Wynonna called after them.   
  
Waverly wasn't sure if she got out of range or if Wynonna had disappeared into the station but soon the only sound was their soft footsteps on the pavement. Waverly felt Nicole's hand brush hers before taking it in her own. When Waverly gripped it and gave a little squeeze, Nicole's body visually lost tension and she huddles a bit closer to Waverly. Neither spoke as they rounded the corner and entered the little coffee shop there.

Standing in the short line, Nicole interrupted the silence saying, “Listen, Waverly……..I’m sorry about all that….I didn’t mean to…I didn’t think……” Waverly interrupted her mumbling.

“Stop. No…Its’s…….” Waverly herself was interrupted by the barista.

“Nicky! Where’ve you been girl? Haven’t seen you round lately?” the barista smiled. With a quick apologetic smile a Waverly, Nicole turned to the Barista. Waverly didn’t recognize the girl. Which was strange considering Purgatory’s population was less than most colleges. The girl had her blonde hair up in a messy bun and was cute in an unusual but attractive way. 

“Hey, Sarah. Long time. Just the usual for me. Latte please.” Nicole replied.

“Usual coming right up. I remember how you like it Nicky. And for your friend here?” the barista asked after sending Nicole another smile and a wink. Waverly wasn’t a fan of the looks the pretty young barista kept sending her girlfriend.

“Waves? What do you want?” Nicole asked.

“I’ll have what you got. Just the way you like it.” Waverly replied. She took a step forward and hooked her arm with Nicole’s.

“Ummm, you sure Waves? Mine tends to have a lot of sugar in it.” Nicole asked.

“I’m sure.” Waverly replied.

“Ok, Coming right up.” Nicole paid then took Waverly’s arm and led her a few feet away.

“You ok Waves? You seem a bit off?” Nicole asked gently. Waverly did seem a bit off. A bit of a bite to her voice when speaking to the cashier. A slightly tense set of her shoulders.

Waverly looked up at Nicole. Her brow were furrowed and her brown eyes gazing down in confusion. Waverly could just make out Nicole’s dimples. Except usually they framed a crooked smile, now they were exposed due to the tense confusion on her face. Waverly also realized that Nicole still held her hand. Her thumb absentminded stroking Waverly’s knuckles. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes, Waverly kissed Nicole briefly.

“Ok, Waves what is going on?” Nicole asked Waverly in that adorable confused way she has.

“Nothing. Everything’s fine.” Waverly responded with a smile. Her hands coming up to fiddle with Nicole’s collar.

“You sure, Waves?”                                                                

“Actually, I do have a question. If you’re a regular here, why did you come into Shorty’s that day?” Waverly questioned. Nicole immediately stuck her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor. The smallest hint of red appearing on her cheeks.

“Ummm….well….” Nicole started to mutter various words but seemed incapable of stringing together a phrase or sentence.

Grabbing Nicole’s arm, Waverly said, “Come on tell me. You have to. Please!” Looking down at Waverly, who was bouncing up and down in anticipation, Nicole sighed. It would be hard to resist giving anything to Waverly when she looked adorable like that.

“It might have something to do with a cute little brunette I saw go in there one day. Figured I’d check the place out and see if they had coffee.” Nicole blushed and shuffled her feet. Trying to ease herself out of some embarrassment Nicole continued, “I’d never thought it’d be so easy to get you out of shirt though.”

Feeling a playful hit on her arm, Nicole looked up and saw Waverly fighting a smile. Acting on a sudden urge, Nicole leaned down and placed a small kiss on Waverly lips before moving past her to pick up the latte’s ready for them. With both in her hands full she moved and opened the door with her hip.

Standing with the door open, Nicole looked back at Waverly and said, “You coming Waverly?”

A part of Waverly wanted to be offended at the shirt comment. She had genuinely been embarrassed that day. Not that she would have admitted this to Nicole, but her embarrassment ended when her shirt finally got out of her face and she looked into Nicole’s smiling eyes. Yes, embarrassment fled and a pleasant but confusing feeling replaced it. That same feeling, which she now recognized as attraction, was once again fluttering in her stomach as she watched Nicole swagger to the door and wait for her.

Waverly tried and failed to suppress her smile as she followed Nicole out the door. Taking the coffee, Waverly brushed by Nicole saying, “Keep being smug about it and you won’t get me out of my shirt again.”

Nicole laughed good-naturedly. With her long strides she quickly caught up to her tiny girlfriend. Throwing an arm around Waverly’s shoulders, Nicole gave her a quick kiss to the cheek as they made their way back to the station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated and you can find me on tumblr under the URL Maryanneomalley.


End file.
